


Winter Dates

by kiebs



Series: Soumako Week 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, SouMako Week, Sousuke is the king of cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiebs/pseuds/kiebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets a date with his boyfriend after some hectic weeks at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Dates

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Soumako Week! The prompt I got was "winter dates". (Also, I will get Day 6 up hopefully tomorrow!)

The cold seeped through his many layers of warmth, sneaking deep into his skin and burrowing into his bones. Makoto shivered, shoulders tensing as he fought through the windy Tokyo streets to get to the café where he had promised to meet Sousuke. He was, of course, worried that his boyfriend would get lost and he would have to spend the rest of the day rushing through the cold streets to find him, but when he walked inside, Makoto was delighted to find Sousuke already sitting at a booth and idly doing something on his phone.

Before joining his boyfriend, though, Makoto let himself absorb some of the café's warmth. He really wasn’t good with cold weather and the heater situated right by the door was a wonderful greeting. Sighing softly, he made his way over to the booth, smiling when Sousuke looked up with a wry grin. The grin turned into a laugh when Makoto began shedding layers, taking off his heavy winter coat, a thinner sweater, and his scarf and gloves before sitting down in one of his thicker plaid shirts.

Sousuke snickered, covering his eyes and placing his elbow on the table. As much as Makoto liked the sound of Sousuke's laugh, he felt embarrassed by his boyfriend's amusement and pouted.

"What?" he asked petulantly.

"How many layers of clothes do you have?" Sousuke questioned, looking up at him.

Makoto was mildly offended by those bright teal eyes.

"Only—," he cut himself off, looking up at the ceiling in thought, "...four."

"Only _four_? Wow, usually it's five or six. Is it warmer today?" his boyfriend teased with a grin.

Makoto could feel his cheeks heating up, chasing away the numbness that the wind had brought to them. It wasn't his fault that he got cold easily. Layers kept him nice and toasty warm so of course he wore a lot! (He also wore layers as a way to tease Sousuke because the dark-haired man always got so pouty when he discovered just how much effort he needed to make just to strip Makoto. It was adorable.)

Before Makoto could retort, a steaming cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of him. A similar cup, but with coffee, was placed in front of Sousuke, who nodded his thanks to the waitress. She smiled at them.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked.

Makoto was a little too stunned by the hot chocolate to respond right away, but he apparently needn't had worried since Sousuke ordered for both of them. He felt his ears burning now.

"I'll have the tonkatsu sandwich and he'll have the Tuscan chicken panini," his boyfriend said.

The waitress nodded. "I'll get that to you soon! Please enjoy your drinks!"

She bowed her head and left.

Makoto sat in silence for a moment, unsure how he should respond. His chest felt a little funny, like it was a little tight, and like his heart was beating too fast. He looked down at his hot chocolate before gently taking the cup and bringing it to his lips to blow on it. A cautious sip told him it was still too hot to drink comfortably. It smelled good, at least, all rich chocolate and sugar, and Makoto placed the cup down to peer shyly at his boyfriend.

Sousuke was stirring his coffee, probably having added a couple packets of sugar, as was his preferred method of coffee preparation. It still made Makoto's skin crawl because he honestly couldn't understand how anyone could drink something so bitter. Sousuke claimed that Rin was worse than he was. Apparently, Rin didn't use any sugar at all, but Makoto could have sworn that he saw Rin order one of the more froofy drinks at Makoto's job and those tended to be a bit more on the sweet side. Then again, the drink he had ordered had been one of the less sweet drinks.

But Makoto really shouldn't be focusing on Rin at the moment. His attention should be on Sousuke because they were on a date and they hadn't had a date in a while. They just had been busy with school and jobs. Additionally, Makoto would be graduating soon and Sousuke was thinking of maybe applying to medical school so stress had just been building up. Even though they technically lived together, they had made an unspoken agreement to stay out each other's way until things has settled down a little. And today was like a miniature celebration for that settling down.

Makoto smiled down at his hot chocolate, enjoying the pleasant warmth blooming in his chest. He had missed spending time with Sousuke. He had missed the fuzzy feeling in his chest that being around his boyfriend gave him. So sitting there in a cozy café with his boyfriend was like a blessing to him.

"What are you grinning about?"

Makoto jumped a little at being interrupted in his thoughts, but nonetheless smiled at the curious (and somewhat suspicious) expression on Sousuke's face. His heart soared.

"That I get to go on a date with a handsome man," he responded warmly, rewarded with a rosy glow blossoming on his boyfriend's cheeks.

For a long moment, Sousuke didn't respond, though his cheeks steadily became redder and his face went through a series of shocked and flustered and annoyed expressions. It was cute so Makoto placed his elbow on the table with his chin in his palm to watch the fascinating display of emotions from his usually stoic boyfriend. He actually might have giggled once or twice, which got him a pout in response.

"Mushy," Sousuke finally blurted, wincing like he hadn't actually wanted to say that. At Makoto's laugh, though, he grinned sheepishly before he sighed with his own laugh. "You and Rin… How do I find these romantic people?"

"Maybe it's just you," Makoto said, grinning brightly. "You _are_ tall, dark, and handsome."

That got Sousuke to cover his face, his low laugh shaking his shoulders. "And you say _I'm_ bad."

"You are, though!" the brunet man accused, laughing. "You prefaced your text with 'I got lost in your eyes' before you asked me to meet you here!"

"You love my cheesy as fuck lines, though," his boyfriend snorted. He grinned that wry grin and leaned forward a bit. "My coffee's still a bit too strong. Why don't you dip your finger in it since you're so sweet?"

Makoto's cheeks heated up, but he couldn't even feel embarrassed with how ungodly cheesy that line was. Instead, he burst out laughing because his boyfriend was the king of bad pickup lines and if he didn't stop the stream now, they were never going to manage to eat. And they might offend anyone with a decent sense of romance in a fifty meter radius.

"That was sooo bad!" Makoto cried, wiping at his eyes.

"Shall I continue, angel?"

"Maybe later. Our food's here."

"I guess I died and went to heaven since I'm eating with an angel."

"Sousuke!"


End file.
